Scott and Six
Scott and Six are two male Scottish twin monsters in My Singing Monsters Roleplay stories. Appearances Scott and Six both appear to be navy blue humanoid foxes. They both have pointy ears , a small bit of hair on the top of their heads between their ears and a long pointy snout . Despite being twins , they have different body features which makes it easier to distinguish who is who. Scott has green pupils and five blue marks on his outer hand , each mark has a different size. Six has purple pupils and despite his name , he only has three white marks on his outer hand , each mark has a different size. General behaviour Scott and Six are twins so normally they would help one another and would argue a lot. They are practical, peppery, proud and level-minded. Scott and Six stand no nonsense and doesn't believe in any creatures from folklore such as ghosts , vampires , mummies ect. Although they were friendly , all the monsters know to not get on their bad sides as they would give rather horrific threats if anyone did , weather they meant these threats has yet to be determined. As expected , they argue a lot and refuse to speak and work with each other but when the other one is in trouble or has apologise then they get back together and they are both happy. To other monsters , they are hard to forgive and require lots of convincing. Scott and Six can be potty mouths and use it if necessary however they like to control their use of language. Scott and Six like to patrol the island and help anyone if they are in danger. Their main job is clearing snow as monsters would usually get stuck in the snow. Sometimes they go a tad bit too far by using petrol or fuel to melt the snow but they like to use shovels instead. They are quick thinkers and love to help any monster out if needed. Scott is the more charming and sensible one of the two whereas Six is the witty joker and more calmer-natured one. They both hate to be separated from one another unless if they got grumpy at each other or the other wants to be left alone for a while. Song Scott and Six are vocalists but have an unusual way of singing. Like Hippityhop , they both make sounds at the same time by beatboxing. Scott has a deeper voice than Six. Being Scottish , they would sing with a Scottish accent. Name origins Scotts name is a stereotypical Scottish name . Funny enough , Scottish has the word "Scott" in it whereas Six's name is a combonation of Scottish and Fox .Foxes are also Scotland's most common mammals. Trivia * Scott and Six are mainly based off of Donald and Douglas who are Scottish steam engines from Thomas & Friends * Pladdie is also a Scottish-based monster. Category:Twins Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Fanmade